Family of Five
by NearTheNeko
Summary: Light is the Father (Or should I say Mother.) in this Family of Five. Having to take care of his 3 mischievous children (Near, Mello, Matt) and sometimes, his partner L.
1. Sunday

****I only made a couple of changes to this chapter. Ssorry for the false alarm****

Chapter 1

"Sunday"

It was a Sunday like any other. L was crouching on the living room sofa with his laptop in front of him, working on synonymous cases. Light sat next to him, sipping on his cup of coffee as he watched the news on television. No new crimes had been mentioned, it wasn't very entertaining. But Light watched it anyway, sipping away his coffee.

On in stumbled a 4 year old Near heading toward his "Daddy". Silent he was, Light knew he wouldn't talk anytime soon, so he talked for him.

"Mello again?"

Near nodded sheepishly as he climbed onto the sofa and snuggled next to his sighed.

"This is the fourth time this week..." He said to his partner.

L stayed silent, but the room surely didn't. Mello and Matt burst into the room laughing madly.

"Put your hands up! You have the right to remain silent!" yelled Matt with his imaginary gun. Mello backed up into the sofa, surrendering to his red headed friend.

"Ow..." He mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Mello..." Light started, "Did you hurt Near?"

"What? No! He hurt himself!"

"He hurt himself?" Light asked unconvinced.

"Yeah..."

"Matt, did Mello harm Near?" Light and Mello both turned to the boy. Mello with a "don't-you-dare" look and Light with a look that said "If you don't tell the truth, then I'm taking away your gameboy."

"Uh... Yes and no. Mello used Near's hand to hit Mello... I mean Near. Wait..."

"Mello used Near's hand to hit Near?" Light said, correcting his son.

"Yeah!"

"Mello..."

Mello crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not my fault! He wouldn't let me cuff him!"

"And why were you cuffing Near?"

"He was staring at me!"

L closed his laptop and listened in on the conversation. Light sighed.

"Mello... No chocolate for the rest of the day."

"But-!"

"No buts!"

Matt giggled. "Butts..."

"Real mashur, Matt," said Mello, annoyed.

"Mature." L corrected him.

"Whatever."

"Why don't you three watch some Tv while Dad and I make breakfast..." Light flipped through the channels for something appropriate for the kids. Every now and then, he'd pass by something like a couple kissing and the kids would giggle. He just rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Wait, go back!" Matt exclaimed. Light returned to the previous channel which was airing the Spiderman movie.

"Lets watch this!" he said bouncing up and down.

"But you've already seen it about 4 times." Light stated.

"So? We can watch it again!"

"Is that okay with you two?" Light asked the other two boys. Both Near and Mello nodded.

"Okay, Papa and I are going to make breakfast then."

"Papa wants to watch it too..." L said while biting his thumb nail.

"No, I cooked everything yesterday! You're helping this time!" Light exclaimed.

The kids giggled. "You better go Papa. Or else you won't have fun tonight..." said Matt with a big mischievous smirk.

Light blushed while L stood unphased by his son's words.

"You three behave yourselves!"

"We will!" The three yelled as Light dragged L into the kitchen.

"Those three..." Light said, shaking his head.

"Could you get the red bowl."

L opened a cabinet and grabbed said bowl. He placed it on the counter in front of Light, wrapping his arms around him in the process.

"Not now..." Light ignored the arms around his waist and continued making the mix for their pancakes. L payed no attention to his words and continued. He nibbled at Light's neck playfully. Light bit his lip.

"L..."

Then he heard the group of giggling children.. Light turned to see his kids watching as their fathers "made breakfast".

"Hey, no peeking!" L told their kids who laughed in response. There was no need to make excuses for what was going on. The 3 boys were very well aware of what went on when their fathers were alone, and Light and L knew this. Maybe they were a little young but at least they wouldn't need to talk about the "birds and the bees".

"We just wanted to help make breakfast." Mello said as he entered the Kitchen. "But I guess you're busy..."

"We're never too busy for you..." Light stated distressingly.

"So we can help?" Matt asked excitedly. His eyes widened with emotion. Even Near seemed a little excited to help.

"Of course you can." L took this time to sneak out of the Kitchen, only to be dragged back in by his children.

"Nuh-uh, Papa! You have to help too!" exclaimed Matt.

"Ooh! Can we have chocolate pancakes?!" Mello asked.

"We can but you can't." said Light.

"Dammit!"

"Language..." said L, earning giggles from the others in the room. Light continued working on breakfast only this time with the help of his sons.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Daddy!

****This originally was going to be a one shot but I read it over and thought it was pretty cute. Sorry for anyone who expected this sooner. Well here it is!****

Chapter Two

"Daddy!"

"Near! I wanted to sit there!"

After nearly setting the kitchen ablaze and spilling 2 bowls of pancake batter, the bunch had finally completed the hefty task of cooking breakfast. Now the kids were back to their usual bickering.

"Near! I said I wanted to sit there!"

"So did I." Near replied. He wasn't lying. He really was fond of the spot he'd chosen.

"But I called the chair!" Mello argued.

There was a pause as Near slowly chewed and swallowed his pancake.

"... And I sat in the chair."

"Daddy!" The blonde called, just as his Father was about to pierce his pancake with the fork he held.

"Let your brother have the chair, Near."

The boy did as told and slowly slid out of the chair. Mello smirked as if he was victorious in some way.

_Alright. _ Light thought. _Back to my Pancakes_

He lifted his fork, slowly, and proceeded to pierce the-

"Daddy!" A small red-head whined from the opposite side of the table.

"Yes, Matt?" Light replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I want another pancake." The younger boy said, looking down rather sadly at his misshapen pancake.

"Why? That ones perfectly fine."

Matt pouted then turned to his best bud, Mello.

"Wanna trade, Mells?"

"No." Came Mello's blunt reply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Mells..."

"No way in Hell, Mattie."

"Mello!" Light scolded.

"Sorry." The blonde said without the smallest sign of regret.

"If you were truly sorry, you would stop using such foul words." Said L, earning a scoff from his son.

Matt frowned before trying once again to get rid of his imperfect pancake.

"What about you, Near? Wanna trade?"

The small albino shook his head without even bothering to look up at his brother.

Matt huffed.

"Just take it from him." Mello suggested. "Sheeps don't need chocolate."

Both Mello and Matt snickered as they snatched the pancakes of their brother's plate.

_Please deal with this yourself._ Light thought. Near was bound to ask for Light's help. But he'd finally gotten the chance to begin eating and he didn't wish to stop.

He could feel the boy's large dark eyes staring him down, awaiting his assistance in earning his food back.

_Maybe he'll forget about it if I ignore him._

But Light was out of luck.

"Daddy..." Near said softly.

"Give it back, Matt." Light demanded. Irritation was just pouring from his tone.

"But Daddy!"

"Listen to your Father." said L. He could sense the tense aura Light was giving off.

Matt complied with his other father and unwillingly returned his pancakes to their rightful owner.

_Good. Now I can enjoy my pancakes_

_First bite. Chew. Chew. Swallow._

"Daddy!"

_Second bite. Chew. Swallow!_

"Daddy!"

_Third bite. SWALLOW!_

"Dadd-"

"What is it now?" Light said as he brought up his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Can I have some milk?"

Light got out of his seat, poured a glass of milk, and placed it on the table in front his son.

"There."

"Thank you." Mello said before taking a sip from the glass.

Light took a deep breath and seated himself in his previous spot next to L

"Daddy." Came the all to familiar line. Only this time, it was L who'd said it.

Light shot a glare at his husband who only smirked in response.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Partners in Crime

****Thanks for the nice reviews! I read every one of them!****

Chapter 3

"Partners in Crime"

"C'mon, Mattie! When are we gonna play outside." Yelled a hot-tempered blonde.

Breakfast had long passed and it was now 1 o'clock pm. Matt had promised the day before that he would play ball with Mello if Mello played him in Super Mario Kart. Which he had but... Matt just wasn't living up to that promise.

"Hold on. One more level." Said his red-headed friend.

"You said that 30 levels ago!" Mello yelled back, earning nothing but silence from the gamer.

Mello strode over to his brother and snatched the handheld game right out of his hands.

"Mells stop! Give it back!"

Matt pulled up the orange goggles Papa had given him. They were supposed to prevent damage to his eyes from staring at screens all the time but the gamer could care less. In fact, if they didn't look so cool on him (as his classmates said), he probably would have trashed them.

"Mells!" The gamer repeatd, bouncing up in down in an effort to reach the game being held above his head.

"Not until we get outside." Mello stated, stuffing the game in his front pocket.

Matt groaned, earning a smirk from his brother. The two boys headed out of their room and into the living room where their fathers sat, cuddling on the couch.

"L, please. The kids are still up." Light whispered after being topped by his partner.

"Where are you two going?" L asked without breaking eye contact with the man under him.

The two boys looked at each other, stunned. _How could he even see us_? They thought simultaneously.

"Well?"

"Outside." The redhead finally answered.

"Is Near going?" Light asked, sitting up from his position on the couch.

"No." Mello stated as if the answer was obvious.

"Did you ask him if he wanted to play?" L asked.

"No." said Matt, truthfully.

Light sighed. "Alright. Be careful, you two."

And with that, the boys scrambled out the door before either of their parents could make any other request. Inviting Near to play with them? No way.

Once the boys were out of the living room, L and Light stood up from the couch and made their way to Near's room.

The small boy was sitting in the center of the room, one knee pulled up to his chest. There were cards scattered across the floor along with some action figures and a few Lego's - Yikes!

"Near," Light said as he entered the room, being extra careful not to step on any action figures. Or worse...Lego's! "Don't you wanna play outside with your brothers?"

The boy looked up at his father and slowly shook his head.

"Why not? I think it'll be fun!" Light exclaimed.

Silence.

"C'mon, let's go play outside." Light picked up the boy and carried him out to the front lawn.

"Catch!" Yelled Mello, throwing a dodgeball at his brother just as his Fathers exited the house.

"Ow!" Matt exclaimed. The ball had him right in the nose!

"Hey!" Light yelled. "Your brother wants to play with you guys."

The boys playing catch rolled their eyes and groaned at their father's news.

"Daddy..." Mello whined.

Light ignored their gestures of annoyance and put Near down on the driveway.

"Fine!" Mello yelled as his fathers retreated inside the house.

Mello and Matt tossed the ball around a few times before the blonde asked, "You gonna play or what?"

Near walked over to stand indirectly in front of the other two. Mello nodded and took the ball in his hands.

"Gotta put your hands out if your gonna catch." Matt stated, attempting to be friendly. Near did as advised and put his hands out in front of him.

Without any sort of warning, Mello lodged the ball in Near's direction, purposely throwing it far enough that the boy wouldn't and couldn't reach it.

The ball landed a few feet behind Near and began to roll ever so slowly into the street, eventually stopping on the other side.

Near's older brothers snickered at his failed attempt to catch the ball.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Mello asked. "Go get the ball before someone steals it!"

The youngest of the three looked up at his brothers uncomfortably. They knew he wasn't aloud to cross the street alone.

"I'll get it, Mells." Matt mumbled before quickly crossing the street and retrieving the ball.

"Give me that!" Mello demanded, stealing the ball from the redhead and throwing it at his youngest brother's head.

Near toppled from the impact of the ball and hit his head on the mailbox behind him.

"Stupid sheep." Mello said under his breath.

"Mello!" Matt yelled. "He's only four!"

The blonde ignored him. His eyes were locked on the youngest boy who'd just fallen to the ground. "Get up, you nutthead!"

Mello and Matt watched the fallen boy who still hadn't moved.

"I think you killed him, Mells."

"What!" Mello rushed over to the boy lying by the mailbox.

"Does he have a pulse?" Matt asked.

"What's that?"

"Some type of beating thing in his neck. Do you feel it?"

Mello carefully put his hands around his brother's neck. "No... Now what?"

"Kiss him."

"Ew!" Mello exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?"

Matt shrugged. "That's what they do in the movies."

"Anything but that!"

"At least try it, Mells."

Mello's face flushed red as he quickly pecked his brother's cheek.

"It has to be on the mouth." Matt stated.

"Er... No. Anything else?" Mello asked.

"There is nothing else. We have to bury him now."

"Oh." Mello replied, sadly. He grabbed Near's arms and looked up at his friend. "Well don't just stand there! Help me out!"

"You killed him, Mells. Not me." Matt said in defense.

"Mattie..."

"Okay! Okay! I'll help." Matt took hold of Near's arms and helped Matt drag him to the backyard.

"Think this is a good spot?" Matt said, dropping Near in the far back of their yard.

"Yeah." Mello replied. "What are we gonna dig with?"

"I'll go grab a shovel from my room!"

"Okay! Don't let Dad in on what's going on!" Mello yelled as the redhead ran to the front door.

"I won't!"

Matt burst through the door and made a mad dash for his room. There was some shuffling on the couch before Light sat up revealing a messy head of hair and his unbuttoned shirt.

"What's up?" Light asked as Matt ran back to the front door, a toy shovel in hand.

"Near... says he wants to dig." The boy lied.

"Why didn't he just get the shovel himself?"

"Er... Well... I lost a bet! Now I have to serve Near for the rest of the day."

"Oh...Hey, wait!" Light yelled as his son scurried out the door. "Don't do anything stupid!

Matt slammed the door and hurried to the backyard.

"Here," He held out the tool. "I got the shovel."

"Good. Now start diggin'." said his blonde companion.

"What!" Matt yelled.

"Shhh! Dad will here you!"

"Sorry... What!" Matt said, a little quieter.

"You're the one who said to bury him!" Mello explained.

"If you hadn't hit him with the ball, we wouldn't have to bury him!"

"Fine..." Mello reluctantly took the small yellow shovel and began digging.

"Aww! A worm!" Matt exclaimed, reaching into the newly made hole and grabbing a 2 inch worm. "I'll name you... Patrick!"

Mello swatted Matt's hand, sending Patrick flying.

"You killed Patrick!" Matt said, outraged. "First Near. Then Patrick. Who's next?"

"Shut up, Matt. We have more serious things to deal with right now." Mello replied.

"Poor Patrick..." Matt said under his breath.

"Hey, Mells?" Matt said after a moment of watching his brother dig.

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna tell Dad when he notices Near is gone..."

The blonde stopped digging and looked up at his brother. "Uh-"

"Lunch is ready." L interrupted, as he left the house through the back door.

Mello and Matt froze as their Father examined the scene.

Near was lying unconscious in the dirt. Mello was crouching near a small hole with a shovel in hand. And Matt was nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"I can explain!" Mello exclaimed.

"Mello did it! He killed Near! For real this time!" yelled Matt.

L chuckled. "What? Boys, Near's not dead." He stated, gesturing toward said boy.

The other two turned their attention to Near who was, as stated, alive! And standing!

"Papa..." Near said, almost inaudibly, "Mello hit me."

::

Matt and Mello laid silently on the beds of their shared room. Both boys had their fair share of lecture on "How it's not nice to throw balls at people's faces!" And how "Burying your brother alive is a crime!". Needless to say, neither boys were going to be playing outside for a long while.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
